Arigato Koneko
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Kane y Salima discuten mucho, y un gato es la cusa de esto. Fic YAOI KR


**Arigato Koneko**

**Por: **_Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_****

**Dedicado: **_a** Amy Hiwatari. **Gran escritora, compañera y apoyo que me anima_

**Pareja Principal: **_Kane/Rei_

**Pareja Secundaria**_: Kai/Taka****_

**Advertencias: **_este fic (a lo largo) contendrá shonen ai, o sea,** YAOI!!! **Y tambien** Slash, **es decir, .... ustedes saben. Les advierto de una vez para que no se arriesguen. Gracias por leer --_****

**Disclaimer: **_a mi no me pertenece nada de Beyblade. Yo solo escribo un fic sin lucro y sin obtener beneficios económicos. Espero y disfruten la historia.( Si es que a esto se le llama historia.)_

"Debería odiarte, debería ignorarte, pero yo mismo me niego a esa realidad; no me abandones amor!"

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

**L**as risas se escuchaban cálidas y alegres en esa cafetería, la ligera música instrumental lograba armonizar perfectamente a las personas que llegaban a ese lugar, ubicada en uno de los suburbios mas agradables y atendido por personal solícito y con buen humor. En una de las mesas, junto al gran ventanal que ofrecía una preciosa vista de la calle, un chico de larga cabellera negra, ojos dorados como el sol, piel apiñonada, risa sincera, carácter afable y vestido con ropajes chinos y con un cinto del Yin-Yang en su frente, conversaba animadamente con una preciosa pelirroja de ojos azules y rostro simpático.

-... y entonces el les dijo a los otros ... – el ojidorado carraspeo un poco para dar a su voz un aire un poco mas grueso y severo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño – "...Rei no tiene oportunidad, a el lo une un sentimiento muy grande por esa tal Mao ...." – cambio el semblante mientras su compañera lo escuchaba atenta - , ... ajajaja, todos se asustaron mucho cuando estaba peleando pero se asombraron mas al ver que habia ganado, creo que ha sido una de las mejores peleas que he tenido en mi vida – levantó la taza que contenía un delicioso tè de manzanilla y bebió de el

-vaya! – la chica tenia apoyada una mano en su cara mientras miraba algo entusiasmada a su acompañante – tu si que has tenido tus "diferencias" con Kai, ne? – el otro se encogió de hombros y dejó de beber

-que amigos no los tienen? – dedicó otra sonrisa – todos hemos discutido – ella sorbió un poco de su malteada – aunque Kai y Takao los tienen cada dos por tres segundos – ambos rieron con ganas – y dime ... – el chino paró de reír – y tu no tienes diferencias con Kane? – al escuchar el nombre, Salima dejo de sonreir

-últimamente .... si – un suspiro resignado brotó de sus labios, su amigo peliazul y ella habian estado discutiendo demasiado, volvió a beber su malteada de chocolate. Justamente, antes de verse con Rei, habian discutido fuertemente

-ah, si? – el chino se mostró demasiado interesado – y porque razón? – se acercó un poco mas a la chica- a que se debe? – Salima dió un respingo mientras levantaba la mano y comenzaba a negar con ella

-cosas sin importancia! – rió falsa y nerviosamente pero Rei no sospech

-oh – el chino miró por la ventana sin entender. Al ver el cambio repentino, la pelirroja trato de animarlo

-hey! Vamos, dejemos a un lado el tema de Kane y volvamos a hablar de nosotros ... – Rei la miró sin entender y esta se apresuró a agregar - ... quiero decir!! De ti!! De ti y de lo que me ha pasado a mi!! – la risa nerviosa habia vuelto y el dueño del Drigger volvía a relatar una experiencia mas.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

Kane miraba el atardecer acostado en el césped bajo un puente, le gustaba esa vista, su cabello azulado se movía muy poco debido a una pequeña brisa vespertina, sus ojos verdes los mantenía fijos en ese cielo maravilloso colocando ambos brazos bajo su cabeza, una posición en la que uno piensa que la persona esta relajada, tranquila y en paz con el mundo, pero, en esos momentos, Kane sentía todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas pero, todas, con una persona fija en ellas.

Uno pensaría que tal vez se centraban en esa chica "amiga" suya de la infancia, esa con la que se llevaba tan bien (aunque últimamente era lo contrario) y la que habia estado distante de el desde hacia dias. La razón? todo se debía a ese maldito chino de orbes doradas y miembro de los Blade Breakers y White Tigers, ese que daba la apariencia de estar tranquilo hasta en las peores situaciones y que tenia fans por todo el mundo, ese chico era el que ocupaba sus pensamientos, el que por su culpa terminaba discutiendo con su mejor amiga, .....

-ese maldito Rei Kon – escupió con coraje el nombre mientras su ceño se arrugaba peligrosamente.

Sentía la sangre hervir, los últimos dias, el chinito habia estado saliendo con Salima a varias partes y esta siempre regresaba con tremenda sonrisa en la cara mientras suspiraba largamente. El sabia a que se debían esos actos, ella estaba enamorada del neko, Salima se ruborizaba cada vez que veía al chico y eso lo ponía a el endemoniadamente celoso.

Apretaba sus puños fuertemente, no se habia dado cuenta en que momento habia dejado su anterior posición, pues ahora, se encontraba sentado, con la cara distorsionada de odio y con el pecho latiéndole aceleradamente mientras ahora reflejaba todo lo inquieto y molesto que se encontraba.

Escuchó una ligeras risas cómplices y no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada quien las tenia, por un instante, se habia calmado, una risa sofocante se hizo intensa y Kane se sintió atraído, tenia que averiguar quien reía así y tal vez pedirle que le pasara la receta, se colocó a gatas y pudo ver al fin de quien se trataba. El coraje volvió a su ser mientras veía que era precisamente la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos; Rei caminaba junto a Salima y el reía animadamente por algo que decía ella, aunque no lograba escuchar que.

-"lo mas seguro" – pensó rumiando su coraje – "es que estén platicando sobre ellos y las cosas que han hecho" – aferro algo de pasto y lo arrancó casi sin querer mientras los veía alejarse. – maldito Rei!

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

Los supuestos enamorados, seguían caminando sin haber notado la presencia de Kane, quien, dicho sea de paso, ya habia quedado muy atrás en el camino.

-..... y fue cuando resbaló por la ladera..!!! – el neko reía sueltamente mientras una divertida Salima seguía narrando - ..... y entonces Jim tuvo que correr porque Kane lo habia comenzado a perseguir por todo el lugar, estuvo comiquísimo!! – el chino reía mas pero sin malicia, la pelirroja lo vio de reojo y se ruborizo, siempre que veía a Rei se ponía así.

-pobre Kane! – exclamo el ojidorado, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza. Cuando logro calmarse, ya habian llegado a donde vivía ella – bueno, hasta aquí llego – Salima lo miro algo inquieta – sucede algo, Salima? – el chino se mostró preocupado

-si, ... bueno yo ....- como le iba a decir que le gustaba? No, que lo quería. Los últimos dias habian estado saliendo a todas partes, ella lo habia invitado a tomar un café en recompensa por esa ofensa que le habia hecho hacia tiempo, cuando ella lo habia dejado plantado en aquel puente, y ahora ..... ahora sabia que lo quería.

Cada vez que miraba su cuerpo ella sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza haciéndola enrojecer en la cara, provocándole múltiples sensaciones, que le agradaban mucho, y ahora, despues de tanto tiempo, al fin podía decírselo, al fin podía confesar su amor, porque estaba segura que el le correspondía; de que otra manera el aceptaría siempre sus invitaciones? Y la respuesta solo era una: por que el, de seguro, sentía lo mismo.

-Salima? – la voz preocupada la saco de sus ensoñaciones y ella sonrió – estas bien?

-si – respondió algo temerosa – si, estoy bien – lo ultimo lo habia dicho con seguridad – Rei, ... yo ... tengo algo que decirte – el neko ladeo la cabeza sin entender pero le invito a seguir – pues veras .. – respiró hondamente – yo siento que tu y .... que tu y .... – el volumen de la voz bajaba tímido – que tu y ....

-y...? – animaba Kon

-que tu y ...! – se detuvo. Estaba claro que no podía hablar. Asi que se decidió ir mejor a la acción, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de un desprevenido Rei y lo fue acercando al suyo con la clara intención de darle un beso. El beso con el que sellaría su declaración y amor.

-Salima!! – la chica se giró para ver a Kane que la saludaba, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por la interrupción. Kane se acercó con pasos decididos. Ninguno se habia percatado del leve rubor que habia aparecido en las mejillas del neko en cuanto habia escuchado la voz masculina – hola, Salima

-hola, Kane –si, estaba enojada y el peliazul se percató de ello pero no le importó – se te ofrece algo? – la pelirroja aun sostenía el rostro

-no mucho en realidad ... – miro que los dos se encontraban en la misma situación comprometedora – pero al parecer interrumpí _algo_ – al escuchar eso, Rei miró como se encontraba y se separó. No quería mirar a la cara al peliazul. Al ver que su amado se habia alejado, Salima vio peor a su _amigo._

-ya viste que si – murmuro fríamente

-en ese caso, no lo hago mas, con su permiso – Kane entro al hogar mientras era seguido por una mirada de color miel.

-...... – la chica podía sentir que mataría ahí mismo al peliazul, pero se controló y solo se limitó a dar un giro ofendido – ese Kane! – respiró para tranquilizarse y volver a acomodar la sonrisa – bueno, ... en que íbamos. ...? – se acercó mas al neko –ah, si, ya recordé ... – iba a volver a tomar el rostro pero Rei se alej

-ya me tengo que ir, ... – sonrió lo mejor que pudo a la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás – de seguro los chicos me esperan, hasta luego, Salima!! – y sin decir mas, giró y corrió hacia el dojo Kinomiya.

-rayos! – la chica pateó el suelo de manera frustrada – si no hubiera sido por Kane ahorita Rei y yo nos hubiéramos demostrado nuestro amor en ese beso que no pudo llegar ... – rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, y con el aura afligida, entró a su casa.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

El chino detuvo su carrera y miro hacia atrás. Un recuerdo y volvió a ruborizarse, colocó una mano en su pecho y suspiró. Claramente sentía el corazón agitarse muy rápidamente, sus ojos se dilataban y contraían, victimas de la incertidumbre, el cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente, como si acabara de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre si mismo, y sus pensamientos, ooohh, sus pensamientos! En esos momentos, un solo nombre resonaba en su mente: **_"Kane"._**

Bajó la mano y se mordió el labio inferior con sumo nerviosismo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del peliazul, cuando lo escuchaba hablar, o cuando miraba esos ojos maravillosos y determinados, y esa mirada que mostraba lo que era el verdadero Kane.

Pero, .... su amor era imposible, Kane, obviamente, jamás se fijaría en el, no en Rei Kon, porque habria de hacerlo cuando tiene a Salima? Aunque no era eso lo que mas le dolía, si no el hecho de que su amado Kane le odiaba, siempre se notaba. Justamente como la mirada que le lanzó hacia unos momentos, tan cargada de celos, de aprehensión, de profundo rencor, todo eso lo sintió el ojidorado.

Calmó el sentimiento de tristeza y prefirió llegar al dojo Kinomiya, era tarde y de seguro ya estaban preocupados por el.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

El dojo Kinomiya, lugar de reunión preferido para los Blade Breakers, hogar de Takao, una casa en donde el humor casi siempre esta presente. La palabra "_paz_" parece que no puede existir, ni siquiera en las noches. El abuelo de Takao, un hombre con muchas energías, amante de las plantas y que tiene como hobby molestar a su nieto; pasea por el patio tratando de ver si las molestas plagas no han arruinado sus bellas begonias.

Este hombre sabe bien que a su nieto le encanta hospedar gente y esa vez no era la excepción. Solo que esta vez, además de Rei, tambien se encontraba una preciosa chica de cabellos rosados. Sabia que el chino habia salido y que ella y Takao estaban ahí, según dijeron, a practicar. Pero, justo en esos momentos, los ruidos que provienen de adentro no eran precisamente de jugar blade .....

-_Takao, quítate que pesas ....._ – El hombre, agudizó el oído ante la frase escuchada.

Jadeos.

-_vamos, Mao, aguanta un poco, ya ... ya ..._ – el hombre frunce el ceño y se acerca mas para escuchar mejor - _.... ya falta poco ...._

Mas jadeos por parte de ambos jóvenes.

-_pues termina ya!!!_ – su cara era de confusión ... mas les valía no estar haciendo lo que el creía que estaban haciendo .....

La voz de la chica se va escuchando mas pausada y unos suspiros.

-_je, .... como si tu no quisieras seguir_ – se paro apoyado en la puerta

Suspiros de ambos.

-_no!_ – el hombre va poniéndose azul

-_no?_ – "eso se escuchó mal", pensaba el hombre – _estas segura de lo que dices, Mao?_ – muchacho del demonio!!!, acaso ..?? , acaso la estaba forzando!!??

-_si!!_ – malcriado Takao!!.

Silencio.

-_... bueno, ..... no _– aaaahh!!! Suficiente!! Escucho como parecían relajarse despues de un grito de su nieto.

-_ja!!, ya ves ... Mao?_ – se escuchaba demasiado agitado mientras a ella un poco adolorida – _te dije que ..._ – la puerta se abrió abruptamente

-TAKAO KINOMIYA!!!! – el anciano se mostraba fúrico, como jamás se habia visto y blandiendo la espada como en ninguna otra ocasión – NO SE TE EDUCO PARA QUE FUERAS UN DEPRAVADO SEXUAL!!!; COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE...!!!?? – miró la escena.

Un Takao, sin su gorra, sudando un poco junto a una pelirrosa (tambien sudada y cansada), ambos, sentados sobre una extraña manta con pequeños círculos de colores y .... con ropa.

-abuelo!! – el moreno se colocó la gorra – que te pasa!? porque entras gritando de ese modo!? Y porque me dices depravado? Acaso esta es una nueva técnica para dejarme en ridículo!!!??? – el anciano miró que cerca de Mao tambien estaban Kyo y Hiromi, quienes lo veían interrogante.

-ustedes ... ustedes ... – el hombre abría los ojos totalmente anonadado y ahora su nieto tenia la furia por dentro – ustedes .....

-ponme atención, abuelo!! – el hombre lo ignor

-ustedes .... – miró a Mao – que estaban haciendo ustedes?

-jugábamos twister – decía la pelirrosa, con simpleza y mirada de susto, mientras señalaba el tablero y la manta

-twi ...?

-si, abuelo, ... – Takao se sentó junto a su amigo castaño – twister, ese juego que TU me regalaste el año pasado! – el hombre no sabia que decir, aun se encontraba perplejo

-pero ... pero. ... tu y ella, ... las voces .....

-no quisimos jugar – Tachibana hablaba con acidez mientras miraba, primero al abuelo, y luego a el moreno

-ni tampoco ayudar – contra-atacó Takao – y no dejaste que Kyo lo hiciera!!

-no tenia porque! – la castaña encaraba al peliazul mientras ambos se ponían de pie

-si tenia, Mao y yo batallamos mucho para jugar!!

-eso es asunto de ustedes!! Se supone que debes hacer tu tarea en lugar de estar con juegos tontos!!

-lo que yo haga o deje de .....!! – el anciano suspiró derrotado, esos dos ya habian comenzado a pelear y cuando eso sucedía, lo mejor era retirarse

-yo los dejo, chicos ... – el hombre dió media vuelta pero enseguida la pelirrosa se le habia acercado – que sucede, jovencita?

-disculpe, no sabe si ya llegó Rei? – preguntaba con cierta timidez. El hombre sonrió negando

-me temo que no

-aah, bueno, gracias – volvieron a mirar que Takao y Hiromi seguían gritándose

-mejor aléjate de esos dos, en cuanto terminen de discutir lo mas seguro es que esa pequeña se retire pero Takao estará enojado – Mao sonrió pero dijo que se quedaba. El anciano salió mientras la castaña le asestaba una buena bofetada al moreno mientras Kyo se acercaba. Hiromi salió rauda y Mao fue con el peliazul quien mascullaba algo así como: _"malvada, Hiromi, ya vera mañana!"_

__

__

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

__

__

Salima entro al hogar y vió como Kane, Goki y Jim veían televisión tranquilamente en la sala de estar. Cuando el pequeño rubio notó la presencia de la pelirroja, le hizo una seña bastante notoria a sus amigos, todos la vieron y Jim y Goki se disculparon diciendo que tenían que comprar algo y que iban a ir en esos momentos antes de que cerraran la tienda. La pelirroja los vio pasar temerosos a un lado de ella y mandándole señales de animo a Kane, quien ni se habia inmutado, dió un vistazo rápido a la chica y luego volvió su atención al programa, como si ella hubiera sido un mueble mas.

Salima se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su amigo le prestará la atención que ella pedía en un muy incomodo silencio, pero este no parecia querer verla y mucho menos hablarle. La paciencia de esta desapareció y fue hasta el dichoso aparatito y lo apagó ante la mirada de Kane quien seguía sin inmutarse para mas frustración de ella.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, frente a frente, como si fueran rivales de antaño, a la espera del menor movimiento para atacar y despedazar al otro. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos cedía, la chica se inclinó un poco y en un movimiento extraño logrando quedar muy cerca del rostro de su amigo.

-que pretendes? - el chico no se inmutó ante el tono ácido. – te hablo, Kane, que es lo que pretendes?

-no se a que te refieres – dijo al fin

-que a que me refiero!? – la chica parecia haber estallado – a que siempre que salgo con Rei estas ahí para molestar, interrumpir o insultarlo

-estas diciendo ..... – dijo con resentimiento – que te molesto con tu noviecito?

-si así lo quieres tomar! – se habia sonrojado ante lo ultimo pero no cedió – si! me molesta y mucho, así que deja de interponerte entre nosotros!

-yo hago lo que se me de la gana!

-no si involucra mi vida y algo mas! – replico enfática la pelirroja – te lo digo, déjanos en paz! Entiende, yo lo quiero y el me quiere!

-el no te ha dicho nada ...

-pronto lo hará!

-ya te hubiera insinuado algo

-el no es como tu! – eso si molestó al chico

-que tratas de decirme?

-lo que escuchas! – le señaló con el dedo amenazadora – la razón por la que estas interfiriendo a cada rato es porque Rei te gusta! – eso si que deslocó al chico. A el ..? a el gustarle el neko ese!!?? Si como no!

-estas loca, Salima! – profirió casi gritando mientras se levantaba

-no lo estoy y lo sabes! No soportas que el me prefiera a mi y no a ti! – terqueaba

-estas ... estas ... estas completamente demente!! Lo que dices son mentiras!

-es la verdad! – Kane abría y cerraba la boca como pez, intentando refutar los argumentos _"idiotas"_ que ella lanzaba. Al final la cerro mientras mostraba una cara de molestia.

-no pienso seguir con esta estúpida discusión sin sentido! – se dió la vuelta dispuesto a irse a acostar, pero la pelirroja aun así siguió gritando

-te lo advierto, Kane!! Déjanos ser felices a ambos!! – el chico subió mas aprisa y luego entró como huracán a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama abrazando a su almohada. Las palabras de la chica llenaban su cabeza.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

-hola, Rei – el ojidorado levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una vista parecida a la suya. La pelirrosa bajó gracilmente del árbol de donde estaba y aterrizo frente al melancólico chico. – porqué la cara? – Kon vió el cielo

-por nada en especial

-a mi no me engañas – la poseedora del Galux se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía acusadora – te conozco desde siempre y puedo asegurar que no estas así "_por nada_" –bajó un brazo – que sucede? – lo ultimo habia sido dicho en un tono cariñoso, fraternal. Rei volvió a verla.

-ya sabes ... – dijo con suspiros de tristeza

-Kane los vio!? – el otro afirmó – vaya, esto se esta volviendo costumbre ...

-yo mas bien diría una tortura, Mao

-vaya ..... – ambos decidieron recargarse en la pared de esa casa mientras observaban el estanque del dojo. No hablaron durante un rato, solo permanecieron juntos, el murmullo que emitía la noche era relajante.

Ambos se sentían a gusto estando juntos, el amor que se tenían desde niños habia madurado de tal forma que comprendían el significado de los latidos de su corazón. Estos no marcaban el mismo ritmo. Mao fue la primera en darse cuenta y luego Rei. Entre amigos y compañeros solo se sentía ese afecto y nada mas, querer ir mas lejos implicaba ir en contra de una oportunidad de verdadera felicidad.

Eran confidentes, camaradas, compañeros, hermanos. Cada uno confiaba su vida en el otro, y fue así que el pelinegro le confesó su secreto. Ella fue la primera en enterarse y le festejó de manera discreta y agradable. Que bueno era tener a una amiga así! Takao, Kai, Kyo, Max y Hiromi .... claro que eran sus amigos!! siempre lo serian .... pero, la pelirrosa era otra cosa y estaba tan feliz por eso.

-vamos a dormir, Rei – Kon afirmó y fue cuando notó algo curioso.

-oye ... – la chica lo miró interrogante mientras este comenzaba a caminar – que hacías afuera a estas horas? – Mao se le emparejó en el camino y luego rodó los ojos

-ah, eso – cerro los ojos con gracia – es que Takao y Hiromi discutieron .....

-ja, que novedad ...

-....y despues que ella se fue el abuelo de Takao lo puso a entrenar

-y Kyo?

-escapo antes de que a el tambien le tocara castigo – Rei no dijo nada. Entraban al hogar para ver a un Takao acabado de bañar. Si, que bueno que contaba con alguien de razón y apoyo en esos momentos.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

Salima cepillaba su cabello de manera vigorosa. El _chaz-chaz_ se escuchaba por toda la habitación mientras la cara de la chica aun mostraba la molestia mostrada desde antes. Simplemente, no podía olvidar que habia estado a punto de besar los labios del chico que la habia cautivado desde que lo habia conocido. Sus ojos azulados se fijaban en la imagen de ella reflejada en el espejo, su ceño fruncido fue visto y cerró los ojos mientras cepillaba mas fuerte aun.

Dejó lo que hacia mientras se ponía de pie e iba a sentarse a su cama. Su vestido de dormir era casi transparente y de color violeta. Apoyó ambas manos mientras, en una, seguía sosteniendo el objeto. Recordó la cara de Kane cuando habian hablado. Bufó. Claro que el no estaba enamorado de Rei! Eso lo habia dicho ella solo para molestarlo, para evitar que hablara pero le pusiera atención el tiempo suficiente para aclararle a el lo que ella sentía.

Kane estaba enamorado, claramente, de ella, desde siempre y Kane los seguía porque no soportaba que ella y Rei comenzaran una relación mas allá de la amistad; pero el debía entender que el corazón de la pelirroja ya le correspondía a ese chino místico de cabellera color caoba.

Se levantó de la cama, dejó el cepillo en el tocador y salió de la habitación dispuesta a ir a tomar un poco de leche tibia para calmarse y conciliar el sueño.

-simplemente es ridículo pensar, siquiera, que Kane esta enamorado de Rei – murmuraba mientras salía de su habitación – y aunque así fuera .... Rei lo esta de mi – sonrió satisfecha y fue a la cocina con mas tranquilidad y muy resuelta.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

Habia escuchado claramente como la chica salía de su habitación. Sabia que iba a la cocina a tomar algo para dormir, siempre lo hacia cuando estaba enojada. Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. El se encontraba acostado y no habia podido dormir desde que lo habia intentado. Asi que los últimos minutos, en los cuales ya se habia resignado a no dormir si no hasta que estuviera mas en paz consigo mismo, habia estado pensando en lo dicho por su eterna compañera de equipo. Que el estaba enamorado de Rei Kon y que por eso siempre los acechaba e interrumpía cuando lograban un momento intimo y romántico.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza. Eso no podía ser! Es decir, ..... el estaba enamorado de Salima!! Porque estarlo de ese estúpido y odioso gato chino? Jamás! Primero ..... primero ... arrugó el ceño, pero entonces, ... porque se habia desconcertado demasiado en cuanto la pelirroja le dijo que lo hacia por celos hacia ella y no hacia el? porque todos sus sentidos se habian truncado para que solo una minúscula parte de su cerebro funcionara? Y porque precisamente esa parte se habia empeñado en mostrarle la imagen del chino?

Si, mientras Salima habia estado hable y hable de forma por demás amenazadora y escandalosa, el solo habia visto el rostro de el, su sonrisa, sus ojos dorados, esa piel apiñonada y que se veía tan tersa .....

Se sentó de golpe. En que diablos habia pensado otra vez!? Acaso seria posible que el si ...? no! Eso no era cierto!! el estaba enamorado de Salima y estaba celoso de Rei Kon porque habia obtenido lo que el, desde que era pequeño, habia soñado. Cerró los puños peligrosamente ante el recuerdo del chino. Bajó la cabeza.

-...... Salima .... – masculló con fuerza tratando de recordarla. Desde ahí se volvió a escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de junto. Estuvo atento, con los ojos abiertos, respirando agitadamente y con una mano en el cabello, esperando en la oscuridad y silencio. De pronto, una sonrisa, no una cualquiera, una macabra, una capaz de helar la sangre de quien lo viera.

-porque no? – siseó mientras bajaba la mano y volvía a ver las estrellas. Si Salima pensaba eso de el ...... tal vez, así debía ser. Si la chica pensaba que el estaba enamorado de Rei Kon, no habia porque no mostrarle esa _verdad_. Se volvió a recostar mientras casi disfrutaba su plan. Rei pagaría con lagrimas de sangre el haberle robado el amor y atención de su amada Salima.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

**Espero y _Amy Hiwatari-sama_ no este molesta, este fic se supone que era por conmemaracion a su cumple y ya lleva tiempo de eso. Mis mas sinceras disculpas. Al resto, les agradecere sus comentarios.**

**Recomendaciones:** **"Tan Iguales, Tan Diferentes"** de **_Naille y cia_**, **"La Mascota de Tyson"** de **_Aiko Lizzeth_**, "**BladeTanic"** y **"Las Blade Olimpiadas"** de **_Gaby Kon_**, "**El Miedo de Amar"** de El **_Fantasma de la Niebla_**, **"Extraños Sentimientos"** de **_Arashi Engel Hope_**, **"Make Over"** de **_Dr. Innocentchield_**, **"Huellas"** de **_Ishida Rio_**, **"The One I Love"** de **_Amy Hiwatari_, "Amor Ciego"** de **_Zei Ivanov_** y **"El Chico de Mis Sueños"** por **_Ahza77._**


End file.
